


Intrusion

by aserenitatum



Series: Pitch Perfect 2 Extended [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill, set during Pitch Perfect 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aserenitatum/pseuds/aserenitatum
Summary: She shakes her head to get rid of the defeatist thoughts, knows she can’t go into this battle doubting herself. Her heartbeat is racing as she creeps towards the kitchen, wrench in one hand, phone ready to call 911 in the other. Just before she reaches the kitchen she quickly stretches, twisting every joint to prevent them from cracking as she creeps—a handy trick she learned from Lilly—as she finally rounds the corner into the kitchen, ready to face the intruder.





	Intrusion

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt I got from on Tumblr from orangecrusher0811

There’s a light on in the kitchen when she comes home, but she wasn’t the last one to leave the Bellas house so she’s not surprised somebody forgot to turn off the light. It wouldn’t be the first time and she knows it definitely won’t be the last time.  

She doesn’t have the energy to drag her bag up two flights of stairs yet, so she drops down onto the couch with a heavy sigh, eyes closing as she smiles, thinking of all the quiet alone time she’ll get to have for the next three days until the rest of the Bellas come home from spring break.  

She’s genuinely close to falling asleep when she hears a sound in the kitchen and her heart stops, then suddenly restarts, beating wildly in her chest as blood rushes in her ears.  

There’s someone in the house.  

That’s why the kitchen light was on.  

_Oh, fuck_.  

Panic grips her as she considers her options, but the sounds grow louder and she really hates that she’s alone right now, would really appreciate having Amy around to go deal with this intruder instead of her.  

A steely resolve settles in her, though, as she tries to channel the courage of Fat Amy and the ruthlessness of Lilly and she silently gets up from the couch. She takes her phone out of her pocket, dials 911 but doesn’t hit call yet. She creeps back towards the entryway, rummages through the supply closet for a weapon.  

She curses when the most intimidating thing she can find is a wrench, but it’ll have to do, and she makes a mental note to put a baseball bat there after this whole thing has blown over.  

_If I’m still alive._

She shakes her head to get rid of the defeatist thoughts, knows she can’t go into this battle doubting herself. Her heartbeat is racing as she creeps towards the kitchen, wrench in one hand, phone ready to call 911 in the other. Just before she reaches the kitchen she quickly stretches, twisting every joint to prevent them from cracking as she creeps—a handy trick she learned from Lilly—as she finally rounds the corner into the kitchen.  

Her hand falls limply by her side when she sees the person there, rummaging through the fridge. They have their back to her, and she lets her eyes wander over the body, recognising it almost immediately and her brain swirls with confusion and a million questions pop into her head, so she’s surprised when she speaks.  

“Why the fuck are you naked?”  

Stacie yelps loudly, and her elbow bangs against the inside of the refrigerator before an expletive falls from her lips.  

“What the fuck, Beca?!” Stacie exclaims, turning to fully face Beca and lifting her hands in question.  

“Oh—dude—come on!” Beca grumbles, pointedly looking away from Stacie’s very naked body.  

“Oh calm down, it would be a privilege for you to see this,” Stacie says and Beca rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, but it doesn’t carry much weight on account of the blush on Beca’s cheeks and the wrench in her right hand.  

“You scared the shit out of me!” Beca complains.  

“You scared the shit out of me, you creep!” Stacie throws back. “Why are you sneaking around?”  

“I thought you were an intruder!” Beca says, voice shrill. Her pulse has calmed considerably since discovering that Stacie is the intruder, but the panic is a little slow to dissipate. “Why are you naked?”  

Stacie shrugs and Beca sees it out of the corner of her eye. “I thought I was home alone.”  

“Can you put something on?” Beca asks a little urgently.  

“All my clothes are upstairs. I don’t mind,” Stacie says with a shrug.  

“What is it with Bellas and body confidence, _jesus_ ,” Beca mutters under her breath and Stacie laughs.  

“Why are you doing back so soon? I thought you were gonna be gone until Sunday,” Stacie says. 

“Sheila was being a fucking pain, so—wait.” Beca says, looks at Stacie again as she considers the situation they’re in, briefly forgetting that Stacie’s naked until her eyes trail down Stacie’s body before quickly looking away again with a grumble. She frowns as she looks away.  

She’s home unexpectedly, but so is Stacie. “Why aren’t you in Philadelphia?”  

“I got back early,” Stacie says but it’s not really an explanation.  

“When did you get back?” Beca asks with a deep frown.  

Stacie hesitates, doesn’t immediately answer and Beca is immediately suspicious.  

She doesn’t make the same mistake as before, though, puts the wrench she’s still holding on the kitchen counter and turns to Stacie, holds up her hands to cover Stacie’s private parts so she can look at the tall girl without risking seeing any so-called goodies.  

Stacie looks deep in thought, and that doesn’t make sense because she should know when she got back, shouldn’t she? Beca narrows her eyes at the woman, and when Stacie looks at her, her expression is guarded.  

“I got back last night,” Stacie says and oh, that’s definitely a lie.  

“Are you sure?” she asks and Stacie shifts, crosses her arms.  

“Why?”  

“Because I talked to Chloe last night about coming home early and she told me that the house would be empty.”  

“I didn’t tell Chloe I was coming back earlier, it was a spur of the moment decision.”  

“Hm,” is all she says, but she watches Stacie closely, watches as the girl narrows her eyes in suspicion and tries to look as guilt-free as possible and something nags at Beca, something tells her it’s not the whole truth but she can’t figure out why so she lets it go, for now. 

Stacie looks relieved, and Beca wants to say something about it but she doesn’t have any proof, and she can’t really tell Stacie she doesn’t trust her because of a gut feeling.  

They stare at each other in silence for a while, and Beca’s just about to reach for her phone to click out of the call screen when she hears footsteps in the hallway.  

Her gaze snaps to Stacie, who’s head turns towards the sound as her eyes grow wide with panic.  

“Babe? What’s taking you so long?”  

Beca’s barely turning towards the sound when she comes face-to-face with another naked body.  

“Why is everybody naked?!” Beca exclaims, clamping her eyes shut again.  

“Stacie!” the person says in a panicked voice.  

“Shit, babe, come here,” Stacie says quickly.  

With her eyes closed, Beca's brain starts filtering through and processing what she’s seen and what she’s hearing and recognition hits her like a train because, “Aubrey?”  

Beca opens her eyes in time to see Stacie step in front of a blonde and at this point Beca’s not even fussed about seeing Stacie naked anymore because she’s pretty sure this situation cannot get more bizarre. A sick part of her wants confirmation that it’s Aubrey before another part of her decides that that’s really not the priority here.  

“You said you were home alone,” Beca says and she smiles smugly when she sees that Stacie doesn’t have an answer for that.  

“I lied,” Stacie finally says.  

“When did you get back from Philly?” Beca presses.  

“Why do you care?” Stacie asks and Beca is a little distracted by two arms wrapping around Stacie from behind her, suddenly reminded that they’re not alone here.  

“Aubrey?” Beca asks and there’s a long silence.  

“What?” the woman finally says and Beca’s not sure if she feels smug because she caught them or if she feels sick because she caught them.  

“When did Stacie get back from Philly?”  

“Yesterday morning,” Aubrey says and she has no idea how badly she’s fucked up, doesn’t see Beca’s smug grin and Stacie close her eyes in defeat.  

“You never went to Philadelphia!” Beca exclaims, points her finger at Stacie accusingly.  

“You’re interning at a recording studio and hiding it from everybody!” Stacie throws back and Beca falters, surprised that Stacie knows that bit of information before rolling her eyes at her own stupidity.  

“Amy told you.”  

“Of course,” Stacie scoffs.  

“She’s terrible at keeping secrets,” Aubrey pipes up, briefly looking over Stacie’s shoulder and seeing Aubrey’s face realigns Beca’s focus.  

“As opposed to you two,” Beca starts, makes eye contact with Aubrey. “Who are apparently good at keeping secrets.”  

“What do you want to know?” Stacie offers, but before Beca can even open her mouth to respond, Aubrey cuts in.  

“Can we have this conversation when everybody is dressed?”  

“I would _love_ that,” Beca says and Stacie rolls her eyes.  

“Get lost, hobbit,” Aubrey commands and Beca squeaks because that’s not fair.  

Aubrey’s in _her_ house, shacking up with _her_  Bella and now _she’s_ giving out commands? Beca opens her mouth to say something but Stacie must sense that snark is going to be heavily colouring her words because she turns around and leans into Aubrey, dipping her head down and kissing the blonde.  

Beca can’t really see what’s happening, but a ragged moan falls from Aubrey’s lips and she suddenly feels sick, dry heaving as she grabs her phone and wrench and all but runs out of the kitchen. She’s suddenly a lot less concerned about Stacie and Aubrey apparently being a thing and a lot more concerned about bleaching her eyes and never thinking about the two naked women ever again.  

“Please don’t have sex in the kitchen!” she calls out as she leaves, can’t help herself.  

There’s the sound of a body slamming against a cupboard and a sharp laugh and Beca shudders, hates that she can picture what’s happening in the kitchen now that she’s seen both of them naked.  

“Go upstairs!” Aubrey yells.  

“And put on your headphones!” Stacie adds with a giggle. 

Beca’s not usually one to blindly follow orders, but when she hears a loud moan, she grabs her bag and bolts up the stairs, already putting on her headphones and hoping to god that one day she’ll be able to go into the kitchen without thinking about Stacie and Aubrey having sex in there.  


End file.
